fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Grimhilde's Magic Mirror
Walt Disney Pictures and 4Kids Entertainment present Wendy White and the Seven Hundred Acre Wood Toys A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling Jonatha Brooke as the singing voice of Wendy Darling Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan Stevie Brock as the singing voice of Peter Pan Jim Cummings as Tigger and Winnie the Pooh Tom Kenny as Rabbit and Nutsy Bud Luckey as Eeyore Oliver Dillon as Lumpy Travis Oates as Piglet Wyatt Dean Hall as Roo Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Grimhilde Craig Ferguson as Owl Andrew Rannells as Bokkun Bill Farmer as Trigger and Louise Chamis as the Old Hag We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Wendy Darling. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Queen Grimhilde, the queen feared one day Wendy's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Grimhilde consulted Owl, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the wise owl answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Wendy was safe from Grimhilde's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil queen entered. She was an icily beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face, a slender figure, pale skin, green eyes, long raven black hair, red lips, and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows, wearing a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist, a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed., a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl (lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur), a high white collar attached to her cloak, a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar, orange-yellow high-heel pumps, and a golden crown atop her head with 5 spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike. Her name was Queen Grimhilde, the evil queen. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Grimhilde ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be a slender owl with brown feathers, a cream belly and legs, and an orange beak and feet. His name was Owl. "What is my will, Queen Grimhilde?" Owl asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Grimhilde frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Skin fair as a peach, hair tan as the sand, eyes blue as the sky." "Wendy Darling!" Grimhilde said, shocked and angry. Outside, a 12-year-old girl was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with peach skin, dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair, and blue eyes, wearing a light blue sleeveless dress and matching slippers. She also wears a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. Her name was Wendy Darling, the princess of the story and Queen Grimhilde's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Kairi started to sing. Wendy:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Wendy sang into the well and her echo rang back. Wendy: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a 13-year-old boy with red hair, brown eyes, and elf-like ears, wearing a green shirt, olive tights, brown belt with the dagger and its hostler, a green cap with a red feather, and tan shoes. His name was Peter Pan. He was riding Samson (from Sleeping Beauty) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Peter asked as he got off Samson. Wendy: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Wendy continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Peter coming to her after he climbed the wall. Wendy: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Peter Pan: Today Wendy got surprised and saw Peter. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Peter asked. Wendy didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Peter said. Peter Pan: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Wendy smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Peter Pan: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Wendy smiled at Peter as he continued singing. Grimhilde saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Peter Pan: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Wendy made one bird go to Peter's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Peter looked at Wendy who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs